Semiconductor devices typically include multiple individual components formed on or within a substrate. Such devices often comprise a high density section and a low density section. For example, as illustrated in prior art FIG. 1a, a memory device such as a flash memory 10 comprises one or more high density core regions 11 and a low density peripheral portion 12 on a single substrate 13. The high density core regions 11 typically consist of at least one M.times.N array of individually addressable, substantially identical floating-gate type memory cells and the low density peripheral portion 12 typically includes input/output (I/O) circuitry and circuitry for selectively addressing the individual cells (such as decoders for connecting the source, gate and drain of selected cells to predetermined voltages or impedances to effect designated operations of the cell such as programming, reading or erasing).
The memory cells within the core portion 11 are coupled together in a NAND-type circuit configuration, such as, for example, the configuration illustrated in prior art FIG. 1b. Each memory cell 14 has a drain 14a, a source 14b and a stacked gate 14c. A plurality of memory cells 14 connected together in series with a drain select transistor at one end and a source select transistor at the other end to form a NAND string as illustrated in prior art FIG. 1b. Each stacked gate 14c is coupled to a word line (WL0, WL1, . . . , WLn) while each drain of the drain select transistors are coupled to a bit line (BL0, BL1, . . . , BLn). Lastly, each source of the source select transistors are coupled to a common source line Vss. Using peripheral decoder and control circuitry, each memory cell 14 can be addressed for programming, reading or erasing functions.
Prior art FIG. 1c represents a fragmentary cross section diagram of a typical memory cell 14 in the core region 11 of prior art FIGS. 1a and 1b. Such a cell 14 typically includes the source 14b, the drain 14a and a channel 15 in a substrate or P-well 16; and the stacked gate structure 14c overlying the channel 15. The stacked gate 14c further includes a thin gate dielectric layer 17a (commonly referred to as the tunnel oxide) formed on the surface of the P-well 16. The stacked gate 14c also includes a polysilicon floating gate 17b which overlies the tunnel oxide 17a and an interpoly dielectric layer 17c overlies the floating gate 17b. The interpoly dielectric layer 17c is often a multilayer insulator such as an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer having two oxide layers sandwiching a nitride layer. Lastly, a polysilicon control gate 17d overlies the interpoly dielectric layer 17c. The control gates 17d of the respective cells 14 that are formed in a lateral row share a common word line (WL) associated with the row of cells (see, for example, prior art FIG. 1b). In addition, as highlighted above, the drain regions 14a of the respective cells in a vertical column are connected together by a conductive bit line (BL). The channel 15 of the cell 14 conducts current between the source 14b and the drain 14a in accordance with an electric field developed in the channel 15 by the stacked gate structure 14c.
The process for making such NAND type flash memory devices includes numerous individual processing steps. Each flash memory device must be fabricated in the same manner as other flash memory devices to provide consistent performance and reliability. Generally speaking, the fewer the number of processing steps, the easier it is to fabricate uniform flash memory devices.
For example, fabricating the select gate transistors and the flash memory cells in the core region of NAND type flash memory devices is complicated and involves numerous processing steps. Conventional fabrication techniques involve initially growing a select gate oxide over the entire core region or substrate, providing a tunnel oxide mask over the select gate areas, etching the exposed oxide, removing the tunnel oxide mask, cleaning the substrate, and growing a tunnel oxide layer. The process may further involve various inspection and evaluation steps after one or more of the numerous processing steps.
There are several concerns with such a process. For instance, there is a high defect density associated with using the tunnel oxide mask. A so-called Poly 1 contact is undesirably employed as a select gate interconnect. As a result, excessively high or low Poly 1 doping levels affect device performance (charge gain/loss problems). Residual oxides are common place, leading to diminished electrical properties.
In view of the aforementioned concerns and problems, there is a need for flash memory cells of improved quality and more efficient methods of making such memory cells.